


Gore and Glory

by The_Shy_One



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Genderfluid Character, season 6 onwards, will tag later if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: They trudged towards Alexandria, hoping they could find it to be a place to stay. They're greeted with trouble that could be equal to all forms of deities.





	1. Chapter One

All he could hear was the ragged breaths of his companion who walked beside him and the snarls of the sluggish Biters that followed behind them. The Biters had been following them for a while, a few days if he remembered correctly. Still he didn’t fear that they would catch up to them. They walked a quick pace down the road, keeping the Biters as far away from the two of them as possible.

 

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and crawled down his hoodie he wore, causing it to stick even more to his skin. It was uncomfortable to have so much sweat all over his body, the weather warmer than what he was use to in Boston. Even if he was the son of Frey, the humid weather of summer in the southern states were stronger than his body could handle in terms of temperature.

 

Looking over at his friend, he saw that her hair stuck to her neck and forehead, looking like she had poured grease over her head. He also bet that he looked the same way.

 

But she still wore her green and pink sweater around her waist, not willing to part with it anytime soon. Same went for the bright lime green skinny jeans that she continued to wear despite them getting covered in dirt and blood of the Biters that they had come across and taken down.

 

They continued to walk, searching for the place that Sam had told them about as she died slowly from the bite she had received from a Biter. It was only a rumour from one of the other Valkyrie that they had contact with, nothing worth noting that the time when they were trying to survive in the new world. Still she insisted that they travel to a place that had steel walls, protecting the people inside. 

 

It was only right to do what she told them to do.

 

So they set out for Alexandria, with only a map and supplies that they could carry in two backpacks. He had to guess it was close to three months that they traveled down to D.C. He didn’t know anymore. Time had escaped them as they continued south. 

 

Still he kept a close eye on his companion. He knew how reckless she could be in the heat of the moment in battle. He remembered the first battle they had together, her slicing his head off. 

 

It was a memory that he had burned in the back of his mind. The way she stared down at him as she wrapped her garrote around his neck. The way her dyed green hair looked soft enough to touch if he dared moved his arm in that moment. The darkness soon followed after the feeling of her slice into his neck quickly.

 

She was well equipped to take on anyone in this new world, dead or alive. It still didn’t excuse the close calls he’s had when she nearly gotten her arm or leg bitten. Even if they were technically dead, they still could be harmed when outside the hotel.  Didn’t need to see another one of their friends go that way.

 

It wouldn’t do them good if they wanted to reach Alexandria. To see if the place was still standing like the rumour said. It wouldn’t be good to honour Sam’s death that way for both of them to die. 

 

A breeze came down through the road, bringing relief for a short time. The both of them sighed, taking every bit of the soft cool breeze had to offer. Then he reached into the backpack on his back and pull out a water bottle. It was filled just over halfway. 

 

Not enough for the treck they were taking.

 

“Take a few sips. Don’t need to die from dehydration.” He said quietly. She looked over at him, her eyes still striking as they were the first time he saw them with each one being a different shade of brown from the other. She took the bottle from him and took small sips.

 

While he would have complained about her doing that on a regular hike, he knew she was only trying to save as much as possible. The next place they could find more was probably miles off. So he silently stared at her as she handed the bottle back.

 

“I know you want me to take more than that Maggie. I can tell by your face.” She said, looking down the road. “You know you’re more expressive than you let yourself believe.”

 

“I’ll just have to take your word on that Alex.”

 

She gave a soft laugh at the comment before falling silent. The both of them continued to walk down the road, hearing the shuffling feet and snarls from behind them. Silence hung in the air, stifling anymore conversation between them.

 

As they reached the top of a hill, he took a few moments as they walked down to appreciate the beauty of the land. Even during the end of the world, he couldn’t help how nature still seemed beautiful.

 

It was even more breathtaking seeing nature take back what humans took from it. 

 

Then there was the sound of a horn going off, far in the distance. It sounded like a day’s walk away if they went to investigate it. He glanced over at  Alex, noticing the look on her face. It was one that spoke of them getting into trouble. Before he could protest against her bad idea, she took his wrist and pulled him along as she ran towards the sound, going into the woods.

 

He let her drag him towards the sound, knowing once she had herself set on an idea there was no way out. The few times he did try to resist ended with him being injured or dead.

It was a few hours later  when she lighten her grip. By this point, he had accepted that they were going to follow the noise that stopped a while ago. She insisted that someone must have set it off, to have it blasting for a short amount of time. He only hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything that would cause an argument.

 

For the next few minutes they walked through the woods, taking out a few Biters. Then Alex shoved him out of the woods and he face planted into the dirt. He heard the snarls of the Biter before going silent as she stabbed it in the head with her knife. He looked up to see the scene that laid before him.

 

It looked to be a stand off between two different groups. One was standing near a tanker that had an advertisement for gas on the side. Three people stood in front of the tanker with worried glances at him, especially the woman. He could see the way she wore it on her face, as if she expected him to die right there on the ground.

 

The other group was a bunch of men on motorcycles, blocking the tanker’s way. He got a bad feeling from the motorcycle group from the way they glared down at him.

 

As he was about to get up from the ground, he felt Alex pulling him up by the hood. He looked up at her face and saw a few smudges of dirt on her cheeks. Her eyes showed her worry, but were quickly replaced mischief. “I thought you were suppose to be a one with nature Magnus.”

 

“Biters don’t count.” He said back at her defiantly. She just smirked before looking at the two groups on the road.

 

“I guess we could take the two kids as well since they’re here now. They probably do the dirty work the best. Especially the tall one. He’ll do better than the shorter one. ” The one man said, closest to the front of the motorcycle group. 

 

“I’m not a boy!” Alex shouted at the man, stalking towards the group. Magnus tugged at her hand, trying to keep her from causing a fight that they would lose. Still she went towards them, dragging him along.

 

“He’s feisty. Maybe we’ll get to break him when we bring them to Negan.” The man said with a laugh. 

 

As she was about to fight him, Magnus pulled her back. Alex glared down at him, but he didn’t allow her to move forward. He looked towards the leader of the group, sending them a glare. He felt a hand softly touch his shoulder and he looked behind him to see the woman close to him. Her eyes pleaded that they get away from the other group, to be as far as they could from them. 

 

Giving her a slight tilt of his head, Magnus pulled Alex backwards towards the group near the truck. She still gave the death glare to the leader of the motorcycle group, but otherwise let him guide her away. Magnus stood beside the man with long hair and a vest with no sleeves to his left. To his right was Alex who stood on the left of the woman, towering over the both of them.

 

Between the two groups, they stared each other down, waiting for the other to move or talk first.

 

“Well since those two have joined you, why don’t you introduce yourselves to each other? Would make it much less awkward for all of us.” The leader said from his motorcycle. 

 

All five of them looked at each other, wondering if that would be the wisest choice. Magnus knew that in the new world that not everyone was trustworthy or would trust anyone else besides those in their group. It was the pecking order that he knew from his few years of being homeless. Still he hoped the three adults would be nice enough to help them out.

 

“I’m Sasha.” The woman said, keeping herself facing forward.

 

From beside her the redhead man spoke up as well. “Abraham.”

 

Then to Magnus’s right, he heard the gruff answer from the other man. “Name’s Daryl.”

 

“I’m Alex and this is beantown.” His taller companion said to the other three. Magnus huffed out something a cross between a laugh and annoyance at her answer.

 

“I’m Magnus, not beantown.” He said with the same tone of defiance he used earlier.

 

“ Well since that’s situated, I will need you give up your weapons to us now. And if you can get your hands on the tanker. You’re people that our person wants to know.” The leader said, getting up from his motorcycle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Daryl glowering at this request. Magnus also saw the burning hatred in Alex’s eyes as well.

 

The leader walked closer to the tanker, giving Magnus a bad feeling and the itch to grab his sword. It hung on a necklace in the form of a pendant, concealed from the mortal world when there wasn’t a battle going on.

 

“So let’s get those sidearms shall we?” A step further and he gestured to the man that was beside him. “Right now.”

 

With little reluctance, the Daryl pulled out a gun and handed it to the shorter man. The man moved onto Magnus who only handed him a knife. Same with Alex who gave a burning glare down at the leader as she gave up her hunting knife. Magnus knew if given the chance, she would wrap her garrote that she had hidden, around his neck and kill him that way. Filled with pain and everything. 

 

Sasha and Abraham gave up their guns as well, though he was bit more reluctant than the rest of the group to give up his. For a moment Magnus held his breath, wondering if this was the way he and Alex would die. 

 

As the leader of the gang walked back towards his group, the woman asked “Who are you people?”

 

“I get the curiosity, but we have questions ourselves. Especially concerning those two young boys right there, since they are not part of your group from what I can see,” Alex gave a soft growl, but did nothing more. She would wait for her chance to skewer the guy. Magnus knew that in his heart.

 

“And we’ll be the ones asking them while we drive you back to wherever it is you call home. Take a gander at where you hang your hats.” 

 

To his right, he heard the quiet shifting of the older man. Shifting his head to turn slightly without the leader of the  biker gang to notice, Magnus made eye contact with Daryl. In that second they both agreed silently to work together to get rid of the biker group.

 

“First, though your shit. What have you got for us?”

 

“Yeah you just took it.” Came the gruff answer from Magnus’s right.

 

“Can we not okay?” The leader said, shaking his head like a disapproving mother. “There’s more. There’s always more.”

 

For the moment everything went quiet as the leader sighed. He could feel the pendant starting to grow warmer and if he looked down he probably could see it glow too. Still it would be too soon to try and fight the other group when they had guns pointed at the five of them.

 

“T take my man to the back of the truck, start inside the back bumper work your way to the front.” One of the men from the motorcycles got up and walked over to the tanker. He lightly pushed at a glowering Daryl towards the back of the tanker, leaving Magnus without a person to execute a plan with other than Alex.

 

He turned to look at Alex and saw her hunched over slightly. She was worried for the guy, simply because the group had taken them in when they could have feed them to the biker group to save their own skins.

 

“Who’s Negan?” Abraham asked. He stood straight like an army man Magnus once saw on tv. He even sounded like he could have been someone in a higher position as well.

 

“Ding Dong, hell’s bells.You see we usually introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people.” Both him and Alex scoffed quietly at this statement. They knew that if people or gods said that to anyone, it meant bad news for everyone involved. Especially if it’s concerning the greek gods from what he heard from Annabeth.

 

The leader sat down comfortably in the seat of the motorcycle and continued to talk. All the while holding up the gun loosely to shoot if one of them dared to move or twitch the wrong way.  Magnus could feel the pendant grow even warmer, the sword wanting to come out and fight whoever had stopped his journey. Still it wasn’t the right time. He just needed the right moment to take everyone out. 

 

Then he clicked the gun, pointing it towards the group with intent. 

 

“Wait!” The woman paused for a quick moment before continuing. “Wait, you don’t have to do this.”

 

The man pulled out another gun from his waistband. He continued to point it at the group as the two adults spoke hushed answers to each other. Looking up at Alex, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest if they didn’t stop talking soon.

 

As discreetly as she could, she grabbed at his hand and squeezed it tight. For  a moment they could feel both of their hearts racing in fear. Then they were brought out of their moment by the man speaking.

 

“A sweet moment to see, but still I did specify that you keep your hands to the tanker.” He said, waving one of the guns around towards the both of them. Magnus could see in Alex’s eyes that she was reluctant to give up holding his hand.

 

“Now if you can all shut up and stand away from each other, then we can get through this easier. “ He said clicking one of the guns. “This would be a lot easier if you did cooperate with us, but it looks like it won’t.”

 

As he was about to pull the trigger, the motorcycle group blew up. All of them were thrown to the ground from the force. Once more Magnus found his face in the dirt. He hoped wherever this group was staying that they had a working shower for him to clean up in. Fire crackled and the sound of glass breaking could be heard from on behind him.

 

He stayed on the ground, waiting for the others to get up. Lifting his head, he saw Daryl with a rocket launcher slung on his shoulder walking towards the front of the tanker. Smoke poured out the back end of the launcher, but all Magnus could focus on was the biker guy laying on the group with a stab wound in his head. It didn’t take a lot to know that guy was killed by Daryl.

 

He looked into the older man’s face, making eye contact once more. Then he felt Alex pulling on the back of his hoodie once more. 

 

“The son of a bitch is tougher than he looks.” Daryle said, head pointed to the stabbed guy at the back of the tanker. The other two adults looked around the corner while Alex had admiration in her eyes.

 

“I like him already Maggie!” She shouted with glee. All he could do was hum in agreement with her. He still hated that she overheard that nickname. Still better it was Maggie than Beantown.

 

“Did he cut you?” The woman asked Daryl. She looked slightly worried, but didn’t move to patch up the red spot on the guy’s back.

 

“A little.” There was a pause in his sentence as Magnus pulled a torn piece of clothing from in his backpack. Somehow it survived from being ransacked by the biker gang earlier. He moved towards the man, waiting for permission to at least stop the bleeding. Daryl tilted his head in question.

 

“Magnus will be able to help you. He was the got to guy for quick patch ups.” Alex said, trying to reassure the man. She was a step or two behind Magnus, trying not to crowd the new people too much. “Here’s where he had to stitch me up when I fell on a piece of glass fighting Biters.” She motioned to the shoulder that had a faint scar on it.

 

The man gave a nod and Magnus went to press the cloth into the wound. Then he tied it as best he could. He could feel both Alex’s and the man’s eyes on him. He didn’t let it bother him as he tied a tight knot. “That should hold until you get back to your camp. It needs to be looked at or it’ll get infected.”

 

“What are you kids doing out here?” The woman asked. 

 

“Probably passing by with the way they came into the road earlier.” Abraham said as he joined the group after checking out the dead biker. He also made sure that the guy wouldn’t come back as a Biter.

 

“We’re just travelling to find Alexandria. A friend told us that it was the safest place to go after our friends bite the dust.” Alex said, quickly explaining everything.

 

“So where did you come from?” 

 

“Boston.” Magnus answered simply.

 

“So how many walkers have you killed?”Daryl asked.

 

“Between the both of us, I’d say around 50 walkers.” Alex answered. Her eyes focused on the three adults, waiting for them to start prodding into deeper stuff. Magnus shared the same feeling with her, ready to bring out his sword if anything went south.

 

“Have you killed anyone?” Came the next question.

 

“One.” They answered at the same time. 

 

“Why?”

 

“She asked us to when she gotten bitten. Right after she told us to travel to Alexandria.” Magnus said softly. He felt one of Alex’s hands brush a short strand behind his ear. 

 

She knew it was difficult to talk about Sam’s death, since she had grown closer to her sibling after the incident with Loki. Still it was a harder blow for him because she was his friend that he had that had been close to his age after being homeless along with the fact that she had protected him on life threatening quests.

 

“Alright. We can take you with us to Alexandria.” Sasha said, her voice holding some cheer in it. The two of the snapped their heads towards her.

 

“Seriously?” They asked in awe.

 

“Seriously.” She answered back. 

 

“Alright then! How about we get Beantown back there so he can finally wash his hair?” Alex said with a teasing voice. Magnus could only give her a shove as they rounded the tanker. The dead motorcycle gang was still burning along with bits and pieces of the bikes being strewn across the road. As the opened the door they saw how many seats there were.

 

“How are we gonna do this?”

 

“Simple. Sasha rides on my lap while one of you does the same for the other.” Abraham answered as he climbed into the truck. Sasha only sighed before joining him and sat down in his lap.

 

Alex only looked down at Magnus, already giving him the answer he knew was coming. He sighed and then waited as she hopped into the tanker to sit beside Abraham. Magnus followed behind her and sat in her lap.

 

The last thing he heard as he closed the door was Daryl’s, “What a bunch of assholes.” before they drove down the road. 

____________________________

 

It was dark when the tanker reached Alexandria. Magnus eyed the wall, trying to confirm for himself that it was made of steel. He could see that parts of it were down, letting the Biters in like they were shoppers rushing towards a sale. Behind him, Alex tightened her arms a bit more around the shorter boy. From the corner of her eyes she saw the look Abraham gave the two of them.

 

All she did in return was give a steely glare.

 

They reached the gate, saw how it was left open and all of them saw the scene where a man was being surrounded by Biters and trying to shoot them down. There were two other people stood on a wooden structure. Magnus heard a woman yelling at the man, a repeats of “Glenn, no!”

 

He felt Alex shift under him  and suddenly they were both out the tanker. Nearly taking a third face plant into the dirt, he watched Alex stab Biters in the head as he regained his balance. She took them out with ease that he hasn’t seen since they lived in Hotel Valhalla. He wished he could see it more often in this new world.

 

He also saw Abraham and Sasha take guns from the tanker and climb on top of the hood. Daryle moved it close to the scene and they started to shoot at the Biters closest to the unknown man. Getting over his brief shock, Magnus searched his belt to find his hidden knife he had. He rushed into the crowd of Biters and started to take them out along with Alex.

 

It would have been a proud moment for Halfborn if he were here.

 

As the numbers of the walking corpses dwindled down, he saw Daryl pull the tanker up the wooden platform. There were still a few Biters in the way, but Magnus Knew that it wouldn’t take long for them to taken down.

 

He stood up as he saw Alex take down the last one. With a few panting breaths they walked over to the Tanker which stood by the platform. He could see that Sasha and Abraham were helping the two people from off the platform, talking to them in softer voices. A man rushed to the one side of the tanker, looking side to side as if he expected more Biters to come staggering in.

 

It was the kind of caution Magnus could appreciate in this dreary version of the world. They came up to the vehicle, watching the others get down from the hood. Inside the tanker, Magnus could hear a muffled conversation between Daryl and the unknown man.

 

Then he looked over at Alex who had more dirt smeared on her face and clothes.  He also saw that her hair filled with sweat and Biter blood, that it stuck to her forehead He honestly didn’t know how she was going to clean them in the condition they were in. Detergent could only do so much in this situation. 

 

“Still like those pants or is it artistic to keep changing them like that?”

 

Looking down at herself, she grimaced at the sight of the skinny green jeans. While they were loved, it was time to find something new. “Just giving them one last battle before giving them a send off. I want to do at least one of those.”

 

“The pants could represent all of those who couldn’t get one.” He suggested, hoping she wouldn’t strangle him for such a thought. She nodded in agreement.

 

They then swiveled their heads towards the tanker as it roared back to life. From inside the vehicle, Daryl shouted for them to climb onto it. Without a doubt, they got on, clinging onto it the best they could.

 

It would be another ridiculous way to die besides being shot by a biker gang.

 

It didn’t take long for it to reach a pond that was in the middle of the community. All of those that were on the hood scrambled off, taking down the Biters. The group knew that the older man had a plan and needed them to keep the tanker safe for whatever the plan required. In the distance they could hear the shouts of other people.

 

It meant that they were still alive.

 

The same ease that he saw on Alex earlier came to him too. Every time he took one down, he would down another one quickly. There was a rhythm to the motions and somehow he had found it in the time that was most desperate.

 

In the back of his mind he heard the sound of something sloshing. But at the moment he didn’t care. He needed to kill these Biters, so he could keep both Alex and his new group alive. That’s all that matter to him in that moment.

 

Then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Turning around swiftly, he almost took down Abraham. The older man just had a arm up, ready for an attack that Magnus might do in the heat of battle.

 

‘ _ An army man must always come prepared. It’s the same as being prepared for a trek in the wilderness, Magnus.’  _ Came the almost forgotten voice of his mother. For a moment he felt the old emotions he had after her death swell up inside him. Then he pushed it down, knowing it wasn’t time for him to dwell.

 

He’s gotta help his new group rescue their home.

 

Following after Abraham, the watched as the rest of their group stuffed themselves into the tanker. Alex was already there, holding her arms out to pull Magnus up. As they drove from the pond a bit, they heard the pounding on the roof and Daryl saying “Alright that’s it.”

 

They stopped and waited for the plan to be set in motion. Time seemed to slow down with all of them squished together. His heart was pounding and he could feel Alex’s doing the same. 

 

Then there was the sound of an explosion. The colour yellow exploded, fanning everything that was in sight, especially the mirrors. From the windshield and the mirror, Magnus saw the Biters heading towards the pond. They were set aflame as they entered the water and yet they still moved onwards.

 

The group got out of the tanker and started to take down Biters. It didn’t matter that both him and Alex were newcomers or that they were younger than the rest of them. All that mattered was taking down the Biters to reclaim their new home.

 

It wasn’t until sunlight peeked over the wall that they saw the damage of the homes and the undead littered in the streets and lawns. Still there was something inside Magnus that sang with happiness. Sang with joy at the fact he lived another day.


	2. Chapter Two

The few days after arriving at Alexandria, Magnus knew that some of the residents were giving both him and Alex looks as the group worked to get the area as safe as they could. He could tell the difference between those who had lived comfortably in the walls of the safe area since the start of the Biters and those who lived outside it. 

 

Those who lived outside the walls understood why Magnus and Alex didn’t feel comfortable being without each other as they choose a house to live in with each other. That being with someone who has had your back for so long that leaving them was unthinkable.

 

Magnus helped put up another part of the wall, feeling the sweat drip down his back, making the tank top he wore stick to him even more. The leader, Rick almost skinned him alive when he was caught wearing a hoodie as he work. Said that they didn’t need anymore people sick or injured when Alexandria needed to be rebuilt so badly.

 

When Rick left him to continue to work, he could hear Alex’s laugh somewhere down the wall from him. A small smile made his way to his face as he heard the laughter continue for a few more seconds.

 

As the days continued, the wall and the rest of the community started to pull itself together. The way that Alexandria laid out with all the huge houses and the roads that connected everything reminded Magnus of the house hunting shows where the family wanted to move into a suburban neighborhoods. He found it ironic that sheltures would have something like that playing on their tvs when most of those who were couldn’t even sleep in a house.

 

Still Alexandria was a small slice of heaven that had managed to survive after so many years. He would rather there be big houses for those to sleep in than have to find a place beyond the walls where it was never a guarantee that it would last long.

 

Soon the last piece of the wall went up and there was a celebration a few hours after that happened. Alex managed to make him look presentable as they joined one of the few parties going on. While they were known to stick close to each other to the rest of the community, Alex drifted away from him to talk to a few older people who caught his attention.

 

Magnus drifted around the part for a while, letting Alex have time for himself. Spending so many months with one person on the run with nowhere to go if the other annoyed them made for arguments that got bloody. Magnus remembers the one that almost cost them their lives when a horde of Biters had followed the sound of their shouts.

 

Stepping outside the house onto the porch, the fresh air made him feel more comfortable than he’s felt in a long time. The porch had a few party goers, none that he had recognize really well. With a drink in his hand, Magnus made his way to one of the chairs that were there.

 

For a few minutes he sat in silence, letting the cool air wash over him. It was rare to have such a peaceful moment in such a world. Then he heard someone sit down next to him.

 

Looking over, he saw it was Sasha. She didn’t have much better clothing than him for the celebration, she still managed to look better than him. 

 

“I guess I should let Alex dress me up every day if you guys have better style than me.” Magnus joked. He could see a smile pulling at her lips, like she could see Alex helping him with his terrible fashion sense in her mind.

 

“If you stay here long enough you’ll pick it up. Everyone’s into the world is ending look these days.” She said back with ease.

 

“Better hope it does. Don’t need to be out of style now.” He said with a soft smile. For a moment he remembered Blitzen as he joked about his horrid sense of style. The dwarf probably could make something fashionable yet functional with how the world went down. 

 

Magnus didn’t even know if he or Hearthstone were even alive. Either they had died during the first wave of Biters or they had escaped to one of the other nine realms and never came back. He couldn’t fault them for that. He would give anything to leave this world if it meant not ever having to deal with another Biter ever again.

 

“I know we haven’t talked since that night with the Walkers, but I wanted to make sure you and Alex were settling in okay.” Sasha said, breaking him out of his own thoughts. ”Usually Rick does this being the leader of the group. He thought it might be better to have one of us that you met during that whole crisis than him at the moment.”

 

“The both of us are fine with everything here. I’m just glad to have a place to sleep without the fear I usually had when I was on the outside.” Magnus said, taking a small sip.

 

“That’s good to know.” Was all that was said back to him.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence like that, watching the rest of the parties taking place on that road as the moon rose up. The wind softly made itself known, cooling Magnus from a hard day of labour. He closed his eyes as he let the feeling of being safe wash over him.

 

It was a stranger that Magnus had forgotten with the many things that had happened in his life in such a short time.

 

It was a long time before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was as he opened up his eyes. Two different coloured ones stared down at him, the moonlight making them even more radiant than usual. 

 

“Come on Beantown. I think it’s time we got home.” Alex said quietly. Magnus groaned at the nickname, but got up just the same.

 

“Have a good night Magnus. Hopefully we’ll see each other more often.” Sasha said, as she watched the two of them make their way down the steps.

 

“I’ll make sure he makes friends with some of the people here. He needs for his nickname to spread after all.” Alex said. All Magnus could do was blink as he was dragged to their house. He could hear the soft chuckle from Sasha as they left.

 

Some things were better left as a mystery than to be solved. At least to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update every month, but creativity got in the way with other writing projects I had and then I got caught up with a new show. But hopefully I'll be able to update more often as I still want to give these fic a chance.
> 
> It's a short chapter with not much going on. But I just wanted to give these two a slight breather before diving into the end of season six. Next chapter is based on my favourite episode of that season and will be longer than this for sure :D
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter and are excited for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

He was awoken by something soft smacking him in the face. Opening up his eyes, all he could see was darkness and felt the soft fabric of one of the pillows being shoved into his face. Moving his arms to feel Alex’s hands gripping the sides of pillow as it was continued being shoved into his face, Magnus wondered why they were doing this early in the morning.

 

“Alex.” He said, his voice muffled as he tried to push them away. “I need air to breath.”

 

“Then you should have woken up when I asked you to!” Came Alex’s answer, muffled slightly by the pillow. Then it was taken from his face and Magnus took a deep breath of fresh air, hoping that Alex was feeling merciful to keep the pillow out of his face until he could get dressed.

 

“I didn’t hear you the first time. Just been sleeping better since we’ve gotten to Alexandria.” Magnus said. He moved his body into a sitting position, getting a closer look at what Alex was wearing today. 

 

Somehow he had managed to find some clothing here that had green and pink on it together. The button up shirt was neon pink with a green and red plaid shirt tied around the waist. Alex had kept the green skinny jeans as one of the other woman here had given the both of them tips on how to get blood and guts from out of the fabric.

 

“Just wanted to wake you up today since I’m leaving with Daryl and Rick today on that scouting thing. Give my last goodbyes before I went out and all that.” Alex said, leaning a bit closer to him. Magnus felt a familiar warmth crawling under his skin, making its way towards his face as the two of them leaned into a hug.

 

“Well hopefully the mission goes well.” Magnus said, finally getting out of bed. He went towards the closet, grabbing something to wear for the day. ”The community really needs supplies right now after everything.”

 

“And to see if Daryl is more than the exterior he gives out.”

 

“Because that’s what also matters.” Magnus said with a small smile on his face. As he pulled a tank top over his head, he could hear the chuckle that came from Alex.

 

There was nothing better in this world than when Alex was happy.

 

_____________________

 

Alex stood near the car that Rick told him that they would be using in today’s scouting mission. He saw that Rick wasn’t that far behind him, walking up to the car as quick as he could with a bright smile on his face. Not that far behind Rick was Daryl, holding something in his hand as he came up to the car as well.

 

Daryl moved past him to open the door to the front seat and Rick took the driver’s seat quicker than Alex could say anything. He sat in the back of the car, mumbling curse words under his breath as he did so. Alex waited for some of the people on guard duty to finish up what they needed to say to Rick and Daryl. While he was anxious to see what the world was like after helping rebuilt and settle into the community here, he was also excited to be outside the walls again. 

 

It reminded him of when he and Magnus travelled through the various states to get here. The way they had to get around various areas of Biters and pick up supplies from abandoned houses and stores on the way down. While it was depressing that they had to travel so far to find a place that may give them a chance to be safe, it was oddly thrilling to survive like that.

 

It felt nice to feel like a living person once more.

 

Alex felt the car roll forward and heard a few groans from the Biters that hung around the walls. They didn’t frighten him at all, even with the whole situation with Alexandria. Kinda hard not to when he had those practice battles for Ragnarok when he and Magnus stayed at Hotel Valhalla.

 

Paying no attention that went on between the two men, Alex looked out the window. He felt peaceful to know he would be able to move freely in search of food and supplies once they went as far as they could from Alexandria.

 

With the car turning a corner, he heard Rick say “We’re gonna find found, maybe some people. The law of averages has to catch up.”

 

“I don’t know. We ain’t seen nobody for weeks. Besides him back there.” Daryl said, vaguely motioning his hand towards Alex. “Probably not gonna find nobody even with our luck.”

 

“At least we get some food. I don’t know about the two of you, but I know that the community needs it. Especially with the few kids running around who will need plenty of it when hitting puberty.” Alex said, shifting himself to the center of the back seat. It would be easier to converse with the two of them like that, especially if he wanted to find more about Daryl.

 

While he had heard the stories about the gruff looking man from the other people in Alexandria, he wanted to find out from the man himself.

 

Silence dragged out for a few seconds before Rick started to lean towards the front of the car with a CD, presumably to start playing some music. Alex saw the smirk that the man wore as he got closer to pushing the CD into the music player. Glancing at Daryl’s face and hearing the terse “Don’t”, he knew that whatever Rick had planned wasn’t going to bode well for either of them. Then he heard the first few notes play from the speakers. 

 

He hadn’t though it was possible, but somehow he had found someone with worse music taste than Magnus. Alex didn’t know how that was possible since he had met many people from dying and going to Hotel Valhalla and then travelling to find Alexandria, but here was the person to abruptly move Magnus from his number one spot that Alex had placed him in.

 

As the music continued to play, each note of the man from the CD who was proudly singing with his horrible voice and song, the more Alex felt like this was a bad idea to ride with these two men. Or at least with Rick and his horrible taste in music. As he was about to hit Rick from the backseat, Daryl looked away from the window and gave the most dead look that he could give to his leader.

 

“It drives them away from home.” Rick said, as he continued to let the music play.

 

“It’ll drive me away from home. Where in the hell did you find this shit?” Alex asked. If he had known this is what would entail when he had signed up for the scouting mission to spy on Daryl, he would have sent Magnus instead. 

 

Or never even signed up in the first place.

 

It was a while in the music from hell before they finally spotted something that was worth checking out. Alex quickly got out of the car as it slowed down, trying to making himself forget the sound and the words that the singer used for the past hour. When they got back from this mission, Alex was going to prank Rick for his horrible taste in music. And he would drag Magnus and whoever else into it to help him.

 

The two men walked over to the building, trying to find a way into it to search for supplies. Alex stood away from both the car and the building, leaning against a tire swing that probably hadn’t been used since the start of this whole thing. While there  was a patch of trees nearby, the land surrounding all three of them was open space and went on for miles. It was perfect to keep a look out for Biters and other groups of people who also need supplies.

 

It didn’t take Daryl long to open up the garage door and even less time to get inside the truck that was parked there. Even from the short distance, Alex could see the amount of food in the truck would keep the pantry in Alexandria stocked for a few more weeks.

 

“Guess the law of averages is with us today.” Alex shouted, a smile taking over his face. He could also see the excitement in the mens’ body as they climbed into the truck.

 

It only took a few minutes for Daryl to start up the truck. When hearing the first few seconds of the loud engine Alex quickly jog back to the group once more. He joined Daryl up in the truck, excited to get away from Rick’s taste in music. It was quiet between the two of them, but he didn’t mind that. He had gone longer periods of time not talking to Magnus on their journey and it was a habit that he hasn’t quite broken out of yet it seems.

 

As the trees and rotting buildings flew by them, Alex shifted in his seat once more. Peeking from the corner of his eye, he could see that Daryl was still concentrating on the road ahead of them. It wasn’t until he sighed and draped his rose coloured high tops on the dashboard. Somehow those survived the journey despite tracking through mud and Briters guts.

 

“What are you gettin’ so antsy for?” Daryl asked. He didn't sound annoyed which was a good sign for Alex to answer.

 

“Tend to get like this when being cooped up. Magnus isn’t any better. Can’t have anything distracting in his room or he won’t sleep.” He said. Alex shifted his body a bit lower causing his sight of the road to disappear. All he could see know was the cloudy sky.

 

“Something to do with ADHD?” Daryl asked after a few moments. It was like he was trying to dig out the word after not hearing it for so long. Which was true in a sense. ADHD wasn’t quite a curse as it was before. Now it was valuable for surviving.

 

Alex hummed for a moment, wondering how much he should explain of their demigod powers. He knew that they couldn’t use them a lot outside of the hotel during this time or else everyone would use the both of them to their whims. Still this was the man who had used a rocket launcher for his friends and two kids he didn’t even know. Alex knew in his gut he could trust the other. “Something like that. All I know is that I can’t stay still for long. Especially when I know people around me don’t like who I am.”

 

“The motorcycle gang?” Daryl said, phrasing it like a question. Alex still knew what he meant.

 

“Especially with people like that. It’s a pain to correct people who don’t want to try.” He said, shifting his body back into its original position. He could see the mud stain on the dashboard and yet he didn’t care that it dirtied up the truck. All that mattered was the other man’s response now.

 

The gruff man took a few moments to answer. Still Alex waited patiently, wanting the older man’s approval of his identity. He knew that he gave off the air of not caring, but there were people so cool in this new world that were so hard to find that he couldn’t help but care a little. Especially men like Daryl who would do the more dangerous thing to keep his family safe.

 

Finally he answered. “Know that I’ll skin those who won’t try in Alexandria. You’re too valuable of a kid to let go over something simple as that.”

 

It wasn’t the usual speech that people gave when finding out about his gender identity, it wasn’t even a speech really. But it was enough that Alex smiled.

 

They stopped at a gas station soon after. Alex stretched his legs as he got out of the truck and wandered towards the store. He could heard the crunch of footsteps behind him from Daryl as they explored the spot.

 

As he checked out the deteriorating state of the building, he could hear the car turning into the gas station. Rick parked the car close to the truck, getting out of it as well. He looked content as he hummed the tune of the song that played a few moments before. Alex made a disgust face at the music taste of their leader.

 

“Can’t believe you listen to that willingly.” Alex said exasperated. He could see the shit eating on Rick’s face as the man made his way towards Daryl. Alex just huffed his annoyance at the older man not being fazed and continued to walk away from them.

 

While the store was clearly picked clean of useful supplies, Alex saw that there was something else that hadn’t been touched. Signaling to the older men that he had found something, he inched closer to it. The vender machine was faced down to the ground and required all three of them to flip it over. Even with all three of them to do such a task, they still struggling to get it to flip over. Alex used a bit of his demigod power to make it move more smoothly.

 

Whether or not the two men he was with noticed that it suddenly moved a lot easier, Alex didn’t care. All that mattered was trying to find some more food for the community.

 

As it tipped over from it side, they all looked down into it. When looking inside it, they all saw more sugary foods that was rare to come across in the world now. At least that’s the way he saw it. With a wide grin, Alex eagerly helped Daryl raid it.

 

“It’s just candy and soda. Why go through all the trouble?” Rick questioned as Daryl used the crowbar to smash through the plastic window.

 

As Alex gathered up some of the bags of chips and candy into the makeshift pouch of his shirt, Daryl spoke back to the other man. “It wasn’t any trouble. Just found a few things that some people requested.”

 

Before Alex could gleefully reply that this rare treat was something that would make many happy, the man suddenly got bombarded by a stranger. As Rick slammed against the vending machine, Daryl and Alex dropped the sugary items that they had in their hands and quickly pulled out their weapons from their waist. While the other men in the group had brought along their guns, Alex had taken his garrote along with him.

 

As the stranger started to move away from Rick, Alex made a quick move to wrap the garrote around their neck and tightening where it would be slightly uncomfortable. This made the quick stranger kneel on the ground with no way to move unless they wanted to have a gaping wound around their neck. As the older men aimed their guns towards the intruder, Alex looked down at the man he held captive.

 

“Whoa easy there. I was just running from the dead.” Alex ignored him talking to his group and carefully he pulled off the mask that was wrapped around in garrote wire to see their face. 

 

The first thing he noticed was how well maintained this man’s appearance was. The long hair was free of tangles that one would have on the road and the beard was trimmed too nicely to be travelling for a long time. The second thing was that he looked weirdly enough like the paintings that Alex had seen of Jesus in a few churches he had been in. The only thing that might seem like a positive for the man was the beautiful shade of blue that his eyes had.

 

All in all, Alex wasn’t going to believe that this man had been travelling for a while, especially when he had been homeless all those years ago.

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s lying. His appearance is too clean for whatever he’s saying. It’s like the cops that would try to bust the homeless in Boston a few years before the world went to shit.” He said, pulling the garrote a bit tighter. He could see the strange man struggling not to move, like he wanted to take Alex down and be gone already.

 

“Can’t we work out something? Maybe you stop trying to choke me with your wire so you don’t accidentally kill me?” The guy said, trying to bargain with him.

 

With a smile, Alex pulled it just a bit tighter. “Not something we can negotiate on I’m afraid. But these two lovely gentlemen are more than likely to talk than I am, especially since they won’t be falling for anything you say to them now.”

 

“Better listen to him.” Rick said simply, still pointing the gun at the man. “Heard from his companion that he knows how to cleanly take off a head in one swoop.”

 

The hilarity of seeing the strange man stiffen up at this statement did bring up a few good memories from Hotel Valhalla. Especially concerning Magnus.

 

As the man thought over his predicament, Alex silently made a plan with the other men in his group by eye contact. Simply it would be to tie the man up and run towards the truck to drive off. Still there was the issue of the man being too clean. That meant he lived somewhere nearby with others. That also meant a problem for Alexandria if that other community decided that they didn’t want competition.

 

“Look, we’ll look the other way on trying to steal our stuff. Just as long as we don’t see you or the community that you live with near ours.” Alex said. “Understand me?”

 

When the man nodded, he loosened the wire a bit. He motioned Daryl to come near the two of them to grab the keys that the guy definitely had taken from Rick. When he felt that the strange man wouldn’t do anything to either of them, he took all of the garrote wire from around the guy’s neck. Alex didn’t pay attention to the look he got from the blue eyes of the man as he and Daryl looked for the keys to the truck.

 

Daryl found the keys quickly and handed them over to Alex. As he was about to take the keys the back, Alex felt the back of his knees being hit with something and then him falling backwards the ground. The impact of the concrete ground made him lose his breath for a moment and without sight of the strange man standing over him. As he struggled to get back up, heard the commotion of the others in his group fighting against the strange man. As Alex got up, he saw Rick being taken down with a few fluid movements that left him impressed.

 

Then the man ran towards the truck and got into the driver seat. Even if Alex’s body had been given the upgrade treatment by Hotel Valhalla, it wouldn’t be enough to try running towards the truck and hitching a ride on the back of it. It wouldn’t be possible without hurting some part of him and revealing his and Magnus's secret.

 

They didn’t know what would happen if either one of them got bite or injured in someway that would cause death. While the rules of the hotel clearly stated that if you die outside it then you couldn’t come back alive and without any injuries, there was still the issue of the apocalypse. Nobody knew if they could come back to life when the hotel was inaccessible to anyone and wouldn’t provide aid during such a dire time.

 

He huffed in annoyance as he ran out into the empty road to see the truck continued to drive away. Looking behind him Alex saw the mirrored looks of anger on Rick and Daryl as they ran over to him. When they ran up next to him, they stopped for a moment. They looked at him with an expectation of saying something to them.

 

“Guess we should go after him on foot.” Alex said. “Best to keep ourselves from being heard or spotted by him.”

 

With that all three of them ran after the truck, hoping to get back their supplies that were stolen.

 

________________________________

 

Alex didn’t know how long that they ran for on the empty paved roads, following the trail of black tire tracks, trying to make sure they could catch up with the thief. But Alex knew it mustn’t have taken as long as it felt as they were able to catch up with the stranger when they turned a corner and saw that the truck had stopped. Backtracking quickly, they silently watched him as his voice carried through the air.

 

The thief had a broken down truck at the side of the and was trying to fix it to the best of his ability. He crouch down with the two older men as they took in the situation. Alex watched as well, seeing the gracefulness that the thief’s body held as he moved. It was only slightly irritating that he wasn’t able to spot this detail when holding the man captive.

 

As he tried to fix the truck, the group quietly came up with a plan to take him down. Then they moved out to do their part.

 

Alex and Rick grouped together as they used the woods to get close. When it seemed like the best moment to make a move with the guy’s back turned to them, Alex quickly moved to kick the back of their knees and use his garrote to wrap around their neck once more when they hit the ground. With a smile and tug to make him look up, Alex looked into the man’s blue eyes. “Hey, did you miss me?”

 

Rick and Daryl came around the other side of the truck to point the gun at the man and this kept him from struggling too much. Alex felt giddy at getting a chance to get some petty revenge for earlier. In the back of his mind he made sure to remember not to let the man go until they were as far away from him as possible.

 

“Didn’t think there was that much to miss.” Came the snappy reply. “Do you even have any ammo in that?”

 

There was the sound of a Biter from behind him and quickly the two older men used their guns to shoot it down and make a point. Quickly Rick tied the man up as Alex  and Dayl kept him still. When they were sure he was tied up as much as he could be, Alex let the two men get the keys back and go towards the front of the truck.

 

Then he turned his focus back to the strange man. “There’s another community here isn’t there? Couldn’t be that clean without staying somewhere for a while.”

 

“Yes there’s one. But what you going to do about that when I tell them about you?”

 

“Not my decision since I’m not the leader. But I’m sure Rick won’t do anything rash, especially since me and Magnus will kick his ass if he will.” Alex replied. The start of the truck cut the conversation short and he loosened the garrote around the man’s neck.

 

As he walked towards the passenger door, he heard the thief say, “Better hope you keep that threat!”

 

As Alex crawled over Daryl to sit between the two of them, a sense of dread came over him. But he pushed it away as they drove away. The music in the truck was better than whatever Rick had before, but it still wasn’t enough to make whatever his gut was trying to tell him feel any better.

 

Alex kept shifting in his seat on the floor, wondering why he felt like he usually did before something bad happened. Even with understand looks that the Rick and Daryl gave him, it still didn’t do anything to quell this feeling inside him. Usually when he felt like this he would discuss with it Magnus, the boy understanding these gut feelings more than anyone else in their community would.

 

But since he wasn’t here, Alex would have to sort through it himself.

 

As they continued to drive back to Alexandria there came these moments where he swore that he could hear something banging on top of the truck. But he kept this to himself as he saw that Rick and Daryl were enjoying themselves. Even he knew that some needed a moment to feel bright during this apocalyptic world.

 

As Daryl passed Rick a cigarette, the leader pointed out something that was further down the road. Going into a crouch, Alex saw that there was a field with a house and barn near it. Just as Rick turned the truck down the dirt driveway something thumped against the top of the truck. 

 

All three of them had their suspicions of who it was.

 

“I think that son of a bitch is on the roof.” Daryl said after turning the music down. As rick drove faster, Alex saw something fall over the truck cab and onto the windshield. Momentarily startled, Alex saw it was the strange man from earlier. 

 

Quickly everything devolved into Alex and Daryl chasing around the man with anger guiding their movements while Rick tried to keep the truck from going into the nearby pond. Even with his long legs and experience in battle, Alex still couldn’t quite catch the man. It was like he had a sixth sense for when either of them were going to try and catch him. It was frustrating and caused the both of them to continue making mistakes they otherwise wouldn’t do with a clearer head.

 

Then came the moment when Daryl managed to knock out the man. But what all three failed to notice in time was that the truck had been put in reverse and was heading towards the pond. Rick and Alex desperately ran after the truck with hope that they could reach it in time.

 

That changed the moment the truck hit the water. Seeing how it continued into the pond and slowly filled up with water, ruining whatever supplies they found. With an angry growl Alex went back to Daryl and gave a swift kick to the ribs of the strange man. 

 

“Why. Did. He. Do. That?!” He yelled, kicking a different part of the man’s body. Rick quietly gripped his arms and kept him from kicking the man for a seventh time.

 

“It’s obvious he’s trying to provide for his community.” Rick said, continuing to hold Alex tight. “Which confirms our theory that it has to be close by.”

 

“Wouldn’t the people of Alexandria already come into contact with them if they were that close? I mean Magnus and I heard about your community from up in Boston, so why wouldn’t they have come over to us earlier than now?” Alex questioned.

 

“Could have managed to get their own supplies without crossing paths.” Daryl said, tying up the man again. “But I doubt it since they have him.”

 

Alex huffed and forced Rick to let him go. He stood away as the two grown men talked to each other. The sky was starting to grow dark with the moon shining brightly down at all of them. Which meant that all of them would have to quickly get back to the car and drive back to give the news that they couldn’t get the supplies that the community needed. With frustration bubbling up in his body, Alex kicked at the ground. 

 

Even with the dust floating away from him, he still felt angry. They didn’t need anymore setbacks, even he could see that from the state of Alexandria.

 

Silently all of them walked the distance back to the car. Daryl had the strange man on his back, not being gentle with him at any given chance. Alex couldn’t help the joyful feeling he felt when he saw the man being jostled around.

 

When everyone was settled into the car, Rick drove them back. It was quiet with none of Rick’s ridiculous music to groan at. They didn’t talk that much to each other either, unhappy with how their day went. Alex would sneak in some looks from the rear view mirror, wondering when the guy would wake up. He knew that a hit like that would take a while before anyone would be up and talking, but there was another feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right.

 

Alex didn’t share this feeling out loud, knowing the two men in the car were tired and didn’t need a teenager being paranoid.  As he let the conversation flow around him, Alex took one last look at their prisoner and smiled when Daryl shoved the body off him when the car took a turn.

When reaching the gates of the community, Alex followed behind Daryl and Rick when taking their prisoner to be checked out by Denise and Magnus. Even exhausted by the day and wanting his bed more than anything, he wanted to see Magnus even more. If there was one person who he could stand to be around right now without feeling the urge to rip their head off, it would be Beantown. 

As Alex watched the two check the man over, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. It wasn’t often that he could watch Magnus do something like this without the boy becoming flustered. He wishes he could see it more often.

“Is he alright?” Alex asked when he saw Denise and Magus pause for a moment.

Tiredly looking over at him, Magnus slowly nodded. “Doesn’t have a concussion thankfully, but still gonna feel the pain when waking up.”

“It’s what he deserves after what he cost us.”

“I know Alex. Still give him some room before you start threatening him again.”

“Alright Beantown, if that’s your medical opinion.” Alex said with a smile on his face. From the corner of his eye, he saw Denise getting a goofy grin at the two of them interacting and he could felt the hot rush of embarrassment of being caught during such a moment crawl through his body.

“Can we take him?” Daryl asked, butting into the conversation.

“Yeah. Just make sure you don’t bump his head any further.” Denise replied, stepping away from their prisoner. With a huuf of laughter from the older man, Alex knew that Daryl would take that advice with a grain of salt.

Settling the man down and having a slight disagreement on who would take watch over him, Daryl finally kicked him out. Even if he wouldn’t be able to take watch over someone he found suspicious, at least he would be able to be near Magnus. As he walked into the house to see the blond sleeping on the couch, most likely waiting for Alex to come home, he couldn’t help how his heart fluttered at the sight.

Quietly, Alex picked up the boy and put him into his bed so they could sleep together. He would take whatever happiness that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner! (It's been almost a year, I'm surprised nobody is yelling at me for this.) The only excuses I can give is that I got side tracked by other writing stuff and lack of creative energy for this chapter and fic. Hopefully it being a long chapter will help!
> 
> However I'm still not abandoning it just yet! It's just gonna take long updates since I have a bunch of other fics and stuff going on. But I will finish this, don't you worry.
> 
> Anyway, whenever I was writing on this, I was super excited when writing from Alex's perspective as he's one of the few genderfluid characters I know of and have written for.(Which if I do get anything wrong please tell me!) But still he was a ton of fun writing for, especially when threatening Jesus lol. Plus I like having him trying to be friendly with the TWD group and doing stuff outside of Magnus. (As much as I love the blond boy, Alex does need a few things outside him, even during something like an apocalyptic event like The Walking Dead.) Also I wanted a good excuse for Alex and Daryl to be friendly towards each other.
> 
> Hopefully this was a good chapter to read after waiting so long! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo much fun to write. I'm definitely glad for this idea popping in my head as I caught up with TWD. I'll probably do monthly updates as it seems the chapters will be long than expected. So I want to give myself enough time to write and edit these chapters. Plus watching episodes so I keep the tone of the fic a lot easier. Just expect almost every chapter to follow an episode with a few being inbetween episodes.
> 
> I'm probably gonna aim for 10 chapters for this fic before making a sequel for season 8 when I can rewatch it.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you like it. :D


End file.
